


Hello There

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Nervous Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGMeeting their unborn child and hearing the little one's heartbeat for the first time is a magical event for any couple. Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane are no exception.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. (Yet they also stand alone, so you don't have to read all of them.) Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 31
Kudos: 167





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD TO type another one of these after the AMAZING reception the first snippet got. And I think we all need some fluff. (smiles)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, SO MUCH, for the comments kudos, bookmarkings and love you gave the first bit! It feels incredibly good that you seem to be so excited about this collection. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Seeing the joy on the faces of nervous but excited expecting parents, who were eager to catch the first glimpse of their unborn child, was Catarina Loss’ favorite part of her job. Her latest patient was a particular joy. Because it was her dearest friend Magnus with his alpha Alec.

Magnus, who hated hospitals and her excluded being handled by any type of a medical professional, was one of her more skittish patients. His anxiety made Alec restless as well. Eventually Catarina rolled her eyes when both mates growled as she moved closer too fast, their primal instincts taking over. “Great, adorable. You’re one hell of a pair of protective parents.” It actually was adorable how they protected their unborn miracle together. But she wasn’t going to encourage their current behavior. “Now stop the hissy fit or I’m kicking you out.”

Alec blushed but seemed suspiciously proud of himself. Magnus smirked sheepishly. “I’m sorry. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and I trust you. It’s just...” The dancer trailed off.

Catarina allowed her eyes to soften. “Don’t worry, papa bear. I get it.”

Magnus perked up visibly at that. As a response Alec’s eyes lit up like twin stars. (Catarina didn’t think she’d ever seen a bonded pair that was so in sync with each other’s emotions.) “Papa, huh? I like that”, the omega decided.

“We’ve been trying to decide what the baby should call us”, Alec explained with a very clear twinkle in his eyes.

Catarina grinned. “I see.” She gathered all necessary equipment, then approached her friend deliberately slowly. “Let’s get started. The gel may feel a bit cold but you’ll get used to it pretty soon.”

Despite her warning Magnus tensed up and even further when she placed a device gently against his abdomen. Old, nasty memories would take a long time to fade. But Alec’s hand squeezing the omega’s helped her friend calm down visibly.

The search for life took longer than they’d expected. So long that the parents-to-be started to panic and Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand quite tightly for support. What if...?

And then, at last, they heard it.

A very fast and determined thumping. The beat of life. Their child’s life.

“Well hello there.” Seeing how obviously emotional the speechless couple was getting, Catarina smiled softly. “If that’s how much you love hearing the little one... Just wait until you see.” She turned the monitor’s screen towards them. “If all that kicking if any indication, someone really wants your attention.”

The baby didn’t exactly look like a ready human being, of course. But was already the most beautiful thing her friends had ever seen. Tiny legs wiggled and arms moved, just a little but visibly.

“He’s practicing dancing”, Alec suspected fondly, his voice suspiciously hoarse.

“She”, Magnus argued instantly, like either mate would’ve cared much about the gender at the moment.

Catarina rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away. “I can’t be a hundred percent sure, of course, but it looks like you’re about nine weeks along.” She knew just unfortunately enough of the couple’s sex-life to not even ask if they knew when the baby was conceived. (Especially after walking in on them in their kitchen right before one very memorable Thanksgiving dinner. She hadn’t been able to stomach cranberry sauce after that.) A needle would’ve been found more easily from a haystack. “I’ll give you an estimated due to date after we’re done with this part.” She gave them some time to soak in the magic of it all. “I’m not going to even ask if you want a printed picture of the baby along.” There was a warm look in her eyes when they watched the very clearly overjoyed duo. “Congratulations, you two. I’m so happy for you.” She moved to wrap up the scan.

“Wait!” Alec and Magnus cried out together. The alpha went on, appearing slightly sheepish. “Just... Five more minutes? Seeing makes this feel more real.”

Catarina was tempted to point out that she didn’t believe the couple would be content with just five minutes. But relented anyway. The happy tears shining in Magnus’ eyes were a very powerful motivator.

Twenty-five minutes later she finally had to kick them out of the room to receive another patient.

/

Alec’s head spun in the best way while he and Magnus walked out of the hospital, his arm wrapped protectively around the omega. (Because now he had more to protect than ever in his life and it made him so happy that it was silly.) “We’re going to have a baby.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah, we are. I think I had to see to believe, too.” The smaller man kissed his cheek affectionately. “Scared?”

“Terrified”, Alec admitted. For the about a millionth time since he found out about the spark of life they’d created he let his hand slip under his husband’s shirt. It landed on the stomach that would be flat for a while longer. “But I know that we’ve got this.”

“We’ve got this?” Magnus repeated with amusement and almost perfectly concealed relief.

“Of course we do. We’re the Lightwood-Banes.” And although Alec was scared out of his mind, he really was sure. The previous time he experienced something as powerful he sat watching a dance-show Izzy dragged him to for her birthday and his eyes met certain dancer’s, whose wink made his toes curl. (So what if it took months before he admitted to himself how far gone he was from that first glance? He did put a ring on their connection eventually and that was what counted.) Ignoring how uncomfortable it was on someone so tall, Alec knelt until he could press a kiss on his beloved’s stomach. “And you’re a Lightwood-Bane, too. Just wait and stay safe in there until you’re ready. Papa and daddy will make sure that you’ll have a fantastic life waiting for you.”

As for Magnus? He watched with adoration filled eyes how his alpha continued to whisper to their little one, warning their child of uncle Jace who was amazing but also full of stupid ideas. For such a long time the omega was convinced that he’d never have a mate of his own, that he didn’t deserve any of this. He definitely never entertained ideas of starting a family. Until Alec came along.

Magnus knew that he’d found someone he could fall in love with when he helped Alec as the man gagged after trying sweet chili sauce on their first date. Months later, while he gagged after tasting the chicken soup Alec made for him when he was sick, that title became ‘someone he could marry’. Much later, when he came home from a dance practice that stretched to find Alec and Catarina’s daughter Madzie sleeping on their bed, the title transformed again to ‘someone he could start a family with’. Now... Now Magnus' heart was so full that he didn’t know what to do with it.

In the end Magnus caressed Alec’s soft hair. Then kissed his beloved’s head and mouthed ‘I love you so much’ to the curls. Neither man noticed that it was pouring rain.

It was a perfect moment. Until... “Alexander... I’m so sorry to ruin the mood, but... I really have to throw up.”

Yes, Magnus loved Alec. And their child. More than anything. But as he vomited to a bush with an elderly couple that’d been passing by glaring at him judgmentally, he decided that he hated being pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaw! How cute was that? (grins) Poor Magnus, though! First trimester can be a PAIN.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my heart sing.
> 
> FUTURE UPDATES: I’ll update this once or twice a week, depending on how quickly plot-bunnies hop, LOL.
> 
> Until next time! (With whatever story that may be.) Or, in case you stopped by just for this tiny one, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Take care – and stay safe!


End file.
